


Into You

by hahabiteme



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabiteme/pseuds/hahabiteme





	Into You

01  
I'm so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in dee  
我是如此为你着迷 几乎窒息  
我唯一想要的就是与你坠入爱河

02  
朴正洙的视线无法从金希澈身上移开，他们太久没有私下见面了，幸好SS7S的练习大幅增加了他见到金希澈的时间。

朴正洙为金希澈着迷很久了，这样的感情不知道何时开始，从小小的火苗开始，一步步燃烧氧气，彷佛待在玻璃密室里的朴正洙近乎要窒息。

03  
But close ain't close enough  
Til we cross the line, baby  
更亲密一点吧  
宝贝，直到我们跨过那条线

04  
金希澈想假装不在意朴正洙的视线，但怎么可能呢？他已经用尽全力不要表现出自己在暗爽，克制着自己不要靠近朴正洙以免他无法控制自己，金希澈快被朴正洙逼疯了，他无时无刻的想触碰他，又怕自己会吓跑对方。

他对朴正洙的迷恋是水，金希澈想耽溺在其中，哪怕被淹没到无法呼吸他也不在意。

05  
So name a game to play,   
And I'll role the dice, hey  
来玩一场游戏吧  
我将会孤注一掷

06  
距离演唱会的时间越近他们见面的时间就越多，成员们在休息的时候会玩很多游戏来打发时间。

比如李东海把球踢上天花板。

成员们笑到不能自己。

金希澈悄悄地靠近朴正洙，他在朴正洙的耳边轻声说：“结束后到我家来？”

朴正洙笑了。  
他答应了金希澈。

 

 07  
Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
宝贝 看看你做了什么  
周围的温度开始上升

08  
金希澈卖力的跳着舞，他开玩笑的说着：“我为了这场演唱会燃烧灵魂。”

朴正洙看着其他成员洋溢着欢喜，金希澈的舞蹈、他的玩笑填满朴正洙的心，随着心跳跳动着，他在金希澈靠近他的时候忍不住拿起毛巾为他拭汗。

他们之间只隔着一个前臂，金希澈能感觉到朴正洙散发出来的热度，朴正洙的温柔、他的贴心在金希澈的血液窜流，金希澈突然觉得周围升温。

砰砰——砰砰——  
哪怕练习室里十分吵杂，他们的心跳在彼此耳中异常的明显。

就像号召恋爱战争前的鼓鸣。

李东海莽莽撞撞的插入他们之中，他把脸伸向朴正洙撒娇的说：“哥！我也要！”

气温瞬间恢复正常，金希澈捂着嘴快步往旁边走去，朴正洙摊开手里的毛巾，对李东海说：“毛巾都湿了呢⋯⋯”

 

09  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
(Woo, oh, oh, oh!)  
Before I make a move  
(Woo, oh, oh, oh!)  
会有事情发生吗？  
我一直在等待 等待你做一些什么  
在我采取行动以前

10  
今天的练习结束了，他们约好在金希澈公寓底下碰面，朴正洙站在公寓大厅的暗处，就好像害怕遇见其他认识的人一般。

金希澈比他慢一步抵达，他和朴正洙对上了眼，金希澈先行搭上电梯。

朴正洙等了一两分钟后，才压低帽沿，慢悠悠地踏入另一台电梯上楼。

 

 11  
Tell me what you came here for  
Cause I can't, I can't wait no more  
I'm on the edge with no control  
And I need, I need you to know  
You to know, oh!  
告诉我你为什么来到这里  
因为我无法再忍耐了  
我正处于失控的边缘  
我需要你明白 明白我的感受

 

12  
朴正洙刚按下金希澈家门的电铃，就被金希澈拽入屋内。

他被金希澈压在门板上，金希澈霸道的吻住他，朴正洙立刻反应过来，搂着金希澈的脖子加深这个吻。

唇舌纠缠，呼吸加速。

13  
So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
所以宝贝快点燃我吧 也许我会向你献身  
有一点危险 但宝贝这就是我朝思暮想的  
少一点言语交谈 多一些肢体交缠  
因为我是如此的迷恋你、喜欢你、爱着你

14  
金希澈舔舐着朴正洙漂亮的脖颈线条，朴正洙的手迫不及待地想脱掉金希澈的衣服，两个人相互纠缠，门廊到卧室的地面上乱七八糟的，布满彼此的衣服、内裤。

金希澈把朴正洙推倒在床上，倾身啃咬朴正洙的乳珠，朴正洙喘息着，一手往金希澈的性器伸去，金希澈半硬的阴茎在朴正洙灵活的手腕下变得硬挺。

金希澈不想承认他预谋犯案已久，但他不希望朴正洙受伤，于是他还是从床头掏出润滑剂，一边在朴正洙身上留下一个又一个湿润的吻，一边往朴正洙的后穴里挤满润滑液。

哪怕金希澈的动作再轻，朴正洙在被进入的那一刹那还是忍不住闷哼，朴正洙的浏海湿漉漉的、鼻尖泛着红，看上去就像被谁欺负了一样，金希澈怜爱的吻着他泛着泪的眼角。

朴正洙逐渐适应，他主动用双腿环状金希澈的腰鼓励他继续动作，金希澈接收到讯号，缓缓地挺动腰身。

朴正洙哼哼唧唧地说着舒服，金希澈爱死了他这副被欺负后还近乎撒娇的模样，他慢慢地磨着朴正洙的肠壁。

在撞上前列腺的那刹那朴正洙不禁拔高音调，金希澈没等他反应过来又快又猛的撞击着他，朴正洙承受不了快感，下意识推着金希澈，金希澈只是强硬的握着他的腰不让他乱动，然后加快速度把两人送上欲望的巅峰。

高潮的瞬间，朴正洙压着金希澈的后脑勺，吻上他的唇瓣，所有的尖叫和喘息都封印在这个吻里。

 

15  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it  
每个人都在看着我们 所以宝贝这是我们的秘密   
有些丢脸羞耻 但宝贝我们别让他们发现

16  
隔天朴正洙在接到李赫宰的电话后，匆匆忙忙的离开金希澈的公寓，他随意的捡起自己散落在金希澈公寓里的衣服，穿戴整齐以后便离开了。

等他在公司里见到李赫宰的时候，他无法忽视李赫宰脸上怪异的表情，他猜测着是不是演唱会的安排上出什么问题，但李赫宰否认了。

稍晚一些，金希澈和其他成员陆续出现在练习室里，金钟云拦下准备练习的朴正洙。

“哥，你这条裤子⋯⋯？”

朴正洙低头看了一眼自己的裤子，红色格状花纹，朴正洙不觉得自己的审美有问题。

⋯⋯等等？红色？格状？

朴正洙努力的假装什么事都没有，露出浅笑问道：“哥的裤子怎么了吗？”

“⋯⋯不，没事。”金钟云满脸纠结，这到底是不是希疯的裤子？还是一切都是他多想？这也是批发款吗？

17  
This could take some time, hey  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right, baby  
也许需要多一点时间培养  
我犯过太多错误  
这次我得慎重、认真的对待

18  
金希澈听着朴正洙和金钟云的对话，抑制着自己想冲上去宣誓主权的冲动。

朴正洙说他们得慎重一点，金希澈乖巧的遵守着。

——金钟云，快放开他的正洙！谁允许你抱他！

Fin.


End file.
